


Our fights always brought us closer, but this time I’m not sure it will

by sleepinginthe_library



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athletic Trainer Iwaizumi Hajime, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Singing, Songfic, Volleyball Dorks in Love, they have a fight and Oikawa makes a song lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginthe_library/pseuds/sleepinginthe_library
Summary: Childhood best friends (Oikawa and Iwaizumi) have to part in order for Oikawa to grow. They make a promise to not let this ruin their relationship, but can they keep it? After a big fight, Oikawa deals with his emotions by writing a song and performing it. Iwaizumi sees and rushes down to Argentina to make amends, but will Oikawa accept them?This is a story about how love triumphs even through different time zones and long distances.I hate summaries I’m sorry.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Our fights always brought us closer, but this time I’m not sure it will

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend for helping me write some and giving me ideas. They’re amazing :D
> 
> I used songs from an artist named Jeremy Zucker. I did NOT write these songs myself, I do not own them. The songs are “Emily” and “Parent Song.” Please listen to them. 
> 
> Listen to the songs when the message comes up and then read the next lines. If you don’t know what the tune is it’s going to sound stupid when you read it. 
> 
> Please enjoy <3

_ “Flight 8329 to Argentina from Japan Airlines is boarding in 10 minutes.” _

The intercom rang loudly, proclaiming the sober message. Iwaizumi sighed and looked over at his lover, Oikawa, who was picking at his nails nervously and bouncing his leg. Iwaizumi reached over and put his hand on Oikawa’s leg to calm him down. He looked over and smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“You’re going to have to stop doting on me Iwa-chan! I’m not going to be able to function like an adult when I’m by myself.” 

“How can I when I’ve been looking over you my whole life.” 

The mood soured immediately. After 24 years together, they were separating. Iwaizumi knew that it had to happen for Oikawa to move forward in volleyball, but he still didn’t want it to happen. He had been holding Oikawa back all his life and it was time to let him go. 

_ “The flight 8329 to Argentina is now boarding. Groups 1-2 please make your way to the entrance.” _

This broke Iwaizumi out of his thoughts and he grabbed Oikawa’s hands quickly. 

“Promise me one thing.”

Oikawa nodded and listened. 

“Let’s both work together to keep our relationship. I don’t want us to fall apart just because we’re in different countries. I’ll always try to be there for you.”

Oikawa’s eyes filled with tears, threading to spill over. Iwaizumi reached over and wiped his tears away. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and responded.

“Of course Hajime. After pining for you since we were children, I’d never let you go.”

Iwaizumi pulled him into a hug and forced himself to not cry. They stayed there for a few seconds, enjoying each other’s embrace, trying to not think about how they won’t be able to do this until they see each other again. 

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll be fine.” Oikawa said, trying to reassure Iwaizumi (and himself). 

Iwaizumi nodded and helped him with the luggage. Once they got to the gate entrance, Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi one more and moved to get in line. Iwaizumi watched him scan his ticket and turn around to wave. He waved back with a small smile on his face. Oikawa then turned around and walked away, away from Iwaizumi, from the life he had known, from everything. 

——

Oikawa had been in Argentina for 5 months now. While he loved playing volleyball with his team and learning new things about the culture there, he missed Japan. He missed the food, his friends and family, and most importantly, Hajime. 

“Speaking of Hajime, I should call him.” Oikawa thought as he walked out of volleyball practice. 

_ “Tooru?” _

**“Hi angel.”**

_ “Oh that’s a new one. I like it though.”  _ Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi laughing in the background. 

**“I thought you would.”** He smiled.  **“I called you because I was done with practice and wanted to talk to you while I walk home!”**

_ “Tell me about your day.”  _

Oikawa rambled on about his day as he walked the blocks towards his apartment. He glanced up at the sun and wiped his forehead. It was hotter here than Japan. He still wasn’t used to it. That’s when he noticed a new bar had been built. What if they have music nights? Oikawa started to get excited at the thought of singing again. 

**“Ooh I found a new bar near my apartment.”**

_ “Don’t get drunk often.”  _

Oikawa laughed,  **“Don't worry Hajime, I’ll be fine.”**

He walked inside and headed towards the hostess at the front desk. 

**“I’m going to call you back ok? Let me see what I can find out about this bar really quick.”**

_ “Ok, love y-.” _

Oikawa hung up before Iwaizumi could finish, too excited to focus on anything else. 

“Hi, I was wondering when you guys opened?” 

The hostess smiled and answered. “We opened up a few days ago.”

“Do you mind telling me what you guys do here?”

“Well we obviously serve drinks.” The hostess deadpanned. 

Oikawa laughed. “I meant if you did anything special. Back home, the bars there offer free entertainment like singing.”

“We do that too. Sorry about my previous comment, I thought you were just stupid or something. My names Elena.” She stuck her hand out and they shook hands. 

“It’s ok, I was just really excited. I haven’t seen a bar that does things like this and I won’t lie, I've missed singing in front of a crowd.”

Elena seemed to perk up at that. 

“You sing? We’ve actually been looking for people who do. Let me get my manager and maybe you’ll be able to sing again.” She smiled and walked to the back. 

“I can’t wait to tell Hajime about this!” Oikawa thought. 

Elena came back with her manager and they exchanged pleasantries. After talking through it, the manager offered Oikawa a try out of some sorts and if he was good, they’d give him the job. 

“It doesn’t pay much, but it’s a fun job.” 

Oikawa nodded and walked out, waving to Elena and the manager. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot to call Iwaizumi back. The day turned into night and soon Oikawa fell asleep, leaving Iwaizumi confused and feeling slightly forgotten. 

Over the course of a few months, Oikawa started to perform at Emoción Bar and he became a hit in the community there. His conversations with Iwaizumi started to revolve around that, and he was happy for Oikawa of course, but he felt like he wasn’t being acknowledged anymore. But it was ok, right? As long as Oikawa was happy. Soon training started for both Oikawa and Iwaizumi. While Oikawa’s was actually for him, Iwaizumi was making sure his players didn’t get hurt. They both became extremely busy and didn’t have much time for each other. He started to sleep less and stay up late, overthinking. 

_ What if he doesn’t love me anymore? I understand, it’s not like he sees me often.  _

_ He’s probably found someone better.  _

_ He’s going to replace me.  _

_ I’m not lovable.  _

Just then, he got a call from Oikawa. 

**“Hajime!”**

_ “ _ Tooru _?” _

**“I just had the best performance at Emoción. Everyone loved it and it was an amazing experience. You should come to Argentina to see me perform.”**

_ “ _ I’d love to. How about after the season is over _?” _

**“Nooo, come sooner. I miss you.”** Oikawa slurred. 

_ “ _ Tooru are you drunk? If you are, don’t drive or walk home. Have someone drive you home.”

**“Don’t worry so much Hajime, I did. Loosen up.”**

_ “ _ I’m just trying to care for you.” Iwaizumi snapped. 

The line went silent. 

**“I can see you’re in a bad mood, I’ll go.”**

_ “ _ No wait, To-” 

The call ended, leaving Iwaizumi in a dark room, his only source of light was his phone screen showing Oikawa’s contact picture. 

—— 

The months flew by, the season was over, yet Iwaizumi didn’t visit. After that phone call (they seem to have a thing for bad phone calls I guess) their relationship became a little rocky. Some days were perfect, everything Iwaizumi could hope for in a long distance relationship and some days made it seem like they weren’t even together. He knew Oikawa was working hard and having fun, but it felt like he was leaving him behind. 

These thoughts flooded his head on his way to work that day. He could tell today was going to be a rough day. He was feeling mentally exhausted and it was starting to turn physical. He did his best to help everyone but he could tell that it wasn’t his best and he needed to go back home. The team was ok with it and so he headed home. He needed some good food and sleep. When he got home, he prepared himself some onigiri and ate it while scrolling through his phone. While he was doing that, he saw a picture of Oikawa when he was sick. It made him think about how Oikawa would take care of him when he got sick and that just made him sad. His head started to pound so he went to drink water and head to bed. He settled in and his last thoughts before he lost consciousness were about Oikawa. 

  
  
  


_ “Let’s both work together to keep our relationship. I don’t want us to fall apart just because we’re in different countries. I’ll always try to be there for you.” _

  
  
  


Iwaizumi woke up in a cold sweat. He turned to look at the clock, which read 2:41 am and groaned.

“Why can’t I just sleep normally?” He knew the answer, but didn’t want to say it out loud, knowing that it would cause him pain. 

He got up to walk to the bathroom and saw his tired reflection. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Since when had his eye bags become so prominent? It’s not like his job is stressful, (working with volleyball is exciting and he enjoys it), it’s just he misses the one person who could make his life better. 

“I’ll call Oikawa. He’ll know how to help.” Iwaizumi thought. He was excited to hear Tooru’s voice again. He missed him. 

He pulled up Oikawa’s contact and pressed the call button. It rang 3 times before Oikawa picked up. 

**“Hajime?”**

“Hey love.” 

**“Why are you calling? You should be asleep right now.”**

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I’d call you.” He yawned and rolled over in the bed. 

**“Well I’m kinda busy right now, but I can talk for a bit.”**

Iwaizumi was a little disappointed. He was used to Oikawa being excited to talk to him, but he understood that he was calling at a weird time. He brushed away the feeling and responded. 

“Oh sorry. I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you’re eating and taking breaks.”

Oikawa quietly laughed. 

**“Don’t worry, Coach makes sure I don’t overwork myself. He also signed me up for physical therapy, remember?”**

“Yeah, but I can’t help but be worried about you.” 

**“I’ll be alright Hajime. Don’t stress too much.”**

They sat in silence for a while. Iwaizumi was fine with it. He could tell Oikawa was working on something that was important to him, so he didn’t mind just listening. He started thinking about Oikawa’s little singing career in Argentina. 

_ “I should go to one when I visit.”  _ He thought. 

Oikawa’s voice forced him out of his reminiscing. 

**“Hey if we aren’t going to talk, let’s just hang up. Like I said earlier, I’m working on something.”**

“Oh.”

Iwaizumi was perplexed. He didn’t think he was being a distraction but then again maybe he was? 

_ “He’s forgetting about you again.” _

_ “He doesn’t love you.” _

_ “He’s bored with you. He’s moving on.”  _

_ “He’s better off without you.” _

**“-ime… Hajime?”**

“Sorry I was lost in thought. If you want to go, you can.” He said gruffly.

**“Are you mad? I didn’t mean to be rude.”**

“It’s fine Oikawa. You’re busy, I get it.” 

**“I can stay on if you want. I just thought you were bored and I didn’t want to keep you here.”**

“It’s fine. It’s not like you have time for me anyways.” He mumbled the last part. 

The call went silent for a second. 

**“What do you mean by that Iwaizumi? I’m sorry I can’t control the timezone.”**

“Ignore it. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

**“No you obviously did. Why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid of?”**

_ I’m afraid of ruining our relationship.  _

“Ok fine. It feels like you’re never there anymore. Don’t you remember our promise? We’d make sure our relationship made it through this. Well it doesn’t seem to be right now. Maybe if you actually tried, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” The second the words left Iwaizumi’s mouth, he regretted them. 

“Wait Tooru I didn’t me-”

**“You’re saying that I’m not trying in this relationship? You’re not the one who is living in a completely different country. I know nobody here and I’m alone. You’re not the one who is suffering here!”**

A sudden anger filled Iwaizumi. How could he say I wasn’t suffering?

“You’re saying that I’m not suffering? Seriously Oikawa, how self absorbed are you? Of course you can’t look past yourself, that’s why you never remember to call or check up on me.” 

The call abruptly ended. Oikawa sat there, stunned. 

“Did that really happen?” 

He rubbed his face and tried to stop the tears from overflowing, but they came out anyway. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to provide the comfort Iwaizumi usually gave him. His sobs echoed in his dark and empty room while he wished he had someone to console him. After crying for what seemed like hours, Oikawa finally fell asleep. 

He woke up the next morning with an idea. He bolted out of bed, looking for a piece of paper and a pencil. He threw himself onto his desk chair and furiously began to write. He remembered the raw anger he felt during the fight, the tears that came after it, and the loneliness that poured itself onto him, like a tsunami that consumed a village on a shore. He wrote all day, only stopping for a bathroom break and then it was back to writing. His paper was messy, but filled with emotion. He looked up and smiled for the first time since the fight. 

——

Iwaizumi hung up before he could even think about what he had done. His mind was blank for a few minutes before it all came rushing to him. 

“You told him that? How could you say that he didn’t care? It’s not his fault there's a time difference. You’re a piece of shit Hajime.” 

He didn’t care if the neighbors heard him yelling at himself, he didn’t care about anything but Oikawa. How was he going to apologize after this? This wasn’t a minor fight that could be solved with milk bread and kisses, this was a fight that determined if the relationship was over or not. The relationship that they had worked so hard for, that he practically ended. Iwaizumi thought about how he was going to fix this but his mind was pulling blanks. He pulled out his phone to text his group chat with Mattsun and Makki. 

“They would know what to do.” He said, trying to reassure himself (it wasn’t working that well). 

  
  


**Me:** I need your guy’s help. 

**Makki:** What did you do this time?

**Me:** Oikawa and I had a fight. I said 

some stuff I really shouldn’t have said. 

**Me:** It’s bad. I need your help. 

How do I fix this? 

**Mattsun:** Apologize. It’s simple. 

You messed up, so apologize. 

**Makki:** Don’t take your time. Give it a day or

two and then apologize. 

**Me:** Ok. 

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew he needed to apologize but he still was mad and his pride wasn’t helping. He decided to try to go back to sleep and think about how he’d make it up to Oikawa. 

——

Oikawa rushed to the Emoción and ran towards the front desk. 

“Oikawa! You’re here early, you’re not signed up to sing till next week.” The head waitress said. 

“I know Elena but I was wondering if you could move the date to today? I wrote a song and I really want to perform it.”

She frowned and told him she’d go check the schedule. When she came back, her face was noticeably more happy and confirmed with him that it would be alright if he performed tonight. 

“Thank you so much Elena. I owe you.” He said while leaving the building. 

She called after him, “Buy me drinks tomorrow!” 

When he got home, he prepared his guitar and double checked the lyrics to make sure they made sense. He practiced a little before deciding what to wear. He wasn’t in the mood to dress flashily so he picked an ivory turtleneck with a brownish beige coat over it and matching trousers. He wore his glasses to pull together the look. Looking over his outfit choice one more time, he grabbed his guitar and sheet music and left the apartment without a glance back. 

The bar was busy when he got there. Word must’ve spread that he was going to be performing tonight. When he arrived in Argentina he never expected to have become a small “celebrity” in his town. He started to set up on stage when a man walked over. 

“I presume you’re Oikawa Tooru?”

Oikawa glanced at him and nodded. 

“Do you mind if we record your performance? We saw you perform last week and your voice is wonderful. We’d broadcast it to a small news station here to provide others with the opportunity to hear your voice too.”

Oikawa was shocked but he agreed to it. The man smiled, thanked him and walked off. He continued to set up the stage and right before he sat down to start the performance he had an idea. He scanned the room to find the man and walked over to him. 

“If you don’t mind telling me, what is the station you’re broadcasting too?”

“Argentine TV.” The man said. 

“Thank you.” He pulled out his phone to text Mattsun and Makki to tune into that channel. He saw them respond but didn’t care enough to answer. He walked on stage and greeted the crowd. 

“Thank you all so much for coming! I really appreciate it. This song is something I wrote myself based off of an experience I recently had and I wanted to get it off my chest.” 

The audience clapped and settled down to let him start. His thoughts started to race, wondering if this was a good idea. He brushed them aside and thought about how Iwaizumi had hurt him. 

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to sing. 

——

The buzzing of his phone woke Iwaizumi’s up. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed his phone to see who caused it. He noticed it was Makki and Mattsun in their shared group chat. 

**Makki:** Iwaizumi you need to see this. 

**Mattsun:** Stop pitying yourself and get up. 

_ Makki sent a link  _

  
  


**Me:** Ok, I’ll look. 

**Me:** Also shut up Mattsun. 

  
  


Iwaizumi opened up the link. He was surprised (and a little bit nervous) to see it was from an Argentinian news company. The title read:  _ A new singing star, Oikawa Tooru at Emoción Bar.  _ He was stunned to see Oikawa had taken up singing again. After giving himself a minute to process it, he opened the link and heard Oikawa’s familiar voice flow through the speakers on his phone. A familiar nostalgia rushed over him and he felt himself longing for the times before everything was messed up. He focused back on the video and watched Oikawa sing. 

  
  


**Please listen to “Emily” by Jeremy Zucker before reading the next part. It’s crucial that you understand the tune and message of the original song. This way you get an understanding of the meaning of this song. Thank you :)**

  
  


_ And the worst of it all, I still believe in you _

_ And these nightmares we've kept _

_ In the heat of it all, I made an enemy _

_ Put our demons to rest _

_ So I'll swallow my pride and fall in line _

_ And you can just say that "everything's fine" _

_ But we both know that's not enough  _

_ So I'll promise you I'll be the best thing for us _

_ Then I'll fight with your friends and I'll trash your apartment _

_ I'll lie to you screaming, "I'd die for you" _

_ Knowing how hard it'll be to get back where we started _

_ In Argentina you asked me if I was afraid that wе'd fall out of love _

_ Would that be okay, Hajime? _

_ And in spite of it all, you'rе still my everything _

_ When we're nothing at all _

_ Come to think of it all, you are the centerpiece _

_ Around which I revolve _

_ So I'll bury the hurt and wait my turn _

_ And we can pretend that people unlearn _

_ When we both know it's not enough  _

_ So I'll promise you I'll be the best thing for us _

_ Then I'll fight with your friends and I'll trash your apartment _

_ I'll lie to you screaming, "I'd die for you" _

_ Knowing how hard it'll be to get back where we started _

_ In Argentina you asked me if I was afraid that we'd fall out of love _

_ Would that be okay, Hajime? _

_ Hajime _

Iwaizumi didn’t realize he had tears pouring down his face until the end of the song. He had really messed up hadn’t he? The only way to make it up to Tooru was to apologize in person. Throwing his pride aside, he got up and started to make necessary preparations. 

“He doesn’t have to forgive me or even love me again, but he deserves an apology.” Iwaizumi thought to himself as he began to pack. 

He booked himself a ticket for a flight to Argentina that left in 2 hours and left his apartment, suitcase in hand. 

——

_ “Would that be okay, Hajime? _

_ Hajime” _

Oikawa sang those last few words out with everything he had in him. He sat back on his chair when it was over and let the applause drown out his senses. He finally felt slightly functional after letting everything out, he just hoped that Iwaizumi had watched it. The rest of the night was a blur filled with people congratulating him on his abilities. He thanked them in a dazed state and after all of that he somehow ended up home. He collapsed onto his bed and blacked out. Oikawa dreams rotated between the fight, the song, and his performance. He could tell even in his dreams that this wasn’t going to be a good sleep. After being tortured, his dreams just turned into loud knocking. It was so loud it woke him up. 

“What the hell is that noise?” Oikawa thought as he rubbed his eyes. He stretched but paused mid way when he heard the knocking again. 

“Who is up at this time knocking on my door?” He walked to his entryway and opened his door and on his doorstep was Iwaizumi. Anger rushed through him and he yelled out, 

“Why are you here?”

“I came to apologize.” 

“Well you can take your apology and shove it up your ass.” Oikawa was about to slam the door, when Iwaizumi held it open. 

“Curse him for getting even stronger after high school.” Oikawa thought. 

“You don’t have to forgive me, but please just hear me out.” 

Oikawa sighed. He didn’t have enough energy to fight back, so he begrudgingly opened the door and let him in. Oikawa walked over to his worn out table and sat down. He made the motion for Iwaizumi to sit across from him. Once they were sat down, the tension had started to arise. 

“You came here to apologize, hurry up.” Oikawa said coldly. 

“Tooru-“

“Don’t use my first name.” 

Iwaizumi winced but nodded. 

“I don’t expect your forgiveness. What I did was wrong and I understand why you’re angry at me. This is not an excuse for what I said, but I miss you. Every day I wake up and reach out for your body just to find a cold empty bed. I miss talking to you every day, I miss seeing you, I miss holding you. I know you need to be in Argentina right now for your career, but I miss you. I know the different time zones aren’t your fault and I know I should’ve made more of an effort, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore. You’re going so far with your life and you’re just going to go farther, you’re going to succeed in everything you do, I’m afraid that you’re going to find someone better and I’m not going to be worth it. That night, I released all the emotions I had been bottling up, but instead of calmly talking about it, I blamed you when it was actually my fault.”

His voice broke. 

“I’m sorry Oikawa.” 

After Iwaizumi finished his earnest apology, Oikawa found that he couldn’t bring himself to look Iwaizumi in the eye. He was tired of putting up with this facade that he was extremely angry (he really missed Iwaizumi). When in reality, he felt like he could burst from keeping it all in. 

With tears streaming down his face, Oikawa began to pour his heart out. 

“You’re right! It  _ was _ your fault you made me feel like this! It  _ was _ your fault that we both ended up isolated! And It  _ was _ your fault that you made me fall for you  _ so  _ hard to begin with! But even with all of that, I still missed you.  _ I  _ missed waking up next to you and teasing you all the time.  _ I  _ missed talking to you everyday.  _ I _ missed seeing you.  _ I _ missed you holding me and reassuring me that everything will be okay. And I hated that I had to feel like this alone. I admit that I was also afraid. Afraid that you’ll give up waiting on me and abandon me. It hurt so much, Hajime. I cried so hard that night I didn’t know what to do.”

Oikawa took a break to calm himself down, although the haggard look of his tear stained face and shuddered breaths weren’t helping much. 

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, gaining the confidence to continue. 

“Fuck, I love you so much. I know we’re not perfect and we have to both try to make this work, but please, promise me you’ll be by my side no matter what. I don’t know what I’ll do without you- No, I can’t even live without you Hajime. That being said, I need time to think over this. Stay in Argentina and in a few days, I’ll call you. You’ll have my answer then.” 

Oikawa got up and pointed towards the door. Iwaizumi understood the message and left, but not without saying “I love you.” After he left, Oikawa sank to the floor and started crying. When had their relationship started to crumble? Why didn’t they pick up on the signs earlier? 

“I could’ve stopped this earlier. Maybe if I had checked in on him more or took time off to go back to Japan.” Oikawa thought. He pulled himself off the floor and went back to his bedroom to sleep again _.  _

——

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how he got to the hotel. The ride there was a blur, his eyes shedding tears constantly. No matter how hard he tried to stop crying, there were always new tears replacing the ones that had left his eyes. Entering the hotel, he went to the front desk to get a room. The lady at the front desk noticed his puffy eyes, but didn’t comment on it. Once he checked in, he headed towards his room and collapsed on the bed after he closed the door. All he could think about was Oikawa’s response. 

_ Stay in Argentina and in a few days, I’ll call you. You’ll have my answer then. _

Iwaizumi fell asleep with those words ringing in his ears. 

——

Oikawa spent the next few days thinking. He knew Iwaizumi didn’t mean to hurt him and he hadn’t meant to hurt him as well. They were indirectly causing harm to each other in small ways that ended up blowing up in their faces. He had already forgiven Iwaizumi, but he wasn’t sure how to fix their relationship. They had to change something to keep it from falling apart again. 

“It’ll probably be better if we come up with ideas together that way it can include both of us.” He said out loud. 

He spent the rest of the day trying to work up the courage to call Iwaizumi. Finally when the sun went down he forced himself to hit the call button, it barely rang once before Iwaizumi answered. 

_ “Too- I mean Oikawa?” _

**“You can call me Tooru again.”**

_ “Ok.” _

**“Come over. If we’re going to still be in a relationship, we need to figure out ways to fix the problems we’re having. I’m not doing this alone though, you need to open up and set your pride aside.”**

_ “Ok, I promise I will.”  _

**“See you soon. Hurry.”**

They hung up at the same time. Iwaizumi got his stuff together and ran out of the room. He thanked the receptionist and told her to charge everything to his credit card. He got in his rental car and drove to Oikawa’s. Once he was on the front step, he started to overthink again. 

_ Are you sure he really wants to see you?  _

_ You’re just going to mess up again.  _

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi growled. “I don’t need you ruining my life again.” 

He knocked on the door and it opened. He saw Oikawa standing there. He looked tired, his eyes were almost empty. Iwaizumi came forward and gave him a hug. Oikawa didn’t even bother keeping up a facade of being angry. He accepted the hug and melted into it. 

“I missed you.” 

“Me too Tooru, me too.” 

“Let’s go to the couch and talk.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and hesitantly let go. They walked to the coach and sat down. Oikawa positioned himself to where he was on Iwaizumi’s lap. 

“I forgot how clingy you get when we fight.” Iwaizumi said fondly. 

“It’s not my fault I just miss you.” Oikawa pouted. 

Iwaizumi hummed an agreement and they sat there for a while. Iwaizumi played with Oikawa’s hair while he traced patterns onto Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“We really need to figure this out.” Oikawa said. 

“I know, I’m just nervous.” 

“Don’t be afraid to talk to me. I won’t judge you.”

Iwaizumi knew that but he still didn’t like talking about his problems. 

“Well for starters maybe we could talk more. I know we’re busy, but not talking to you affected me and instead of being able to release my emotions with you, I bottled them up, which in the end made me explode.” 

Oikawa nodded. “I’m sorry for not talking more. I tend to forget things when I’m busy and it’s not that you aren’t number 1 in my life, I just forget so easily about the things that aren’t right in front of me. I love you, please remember that. Also I would like it if you came to visit me. I know you promised too, but it never happened.”

“I apologize for that as well. I won’t lie, it was slightly because I was angry with you for not calling and checking up on me because I put so much effort into checking up on you that it felt like you didn’t care. I also overthink easily and I convinced myself that you didn’t love me anymore.” 

He heard Oikawa gasp a little and turn to look at him. Oikawa cupped his face in his hands and spoke. 

“Hajime I love you. I love when you call to make sure I haven’t overworked myself, I love when you send me random things that remind me of you, I love all of your flaws, your perfections, your  _ everything _ .” 

Iwaizumi felt the tears come out of his eyes, but they never touched his cheeks. Oikawa wiped them away and kissed him. 

“Thank you.” Iwaizumi said as they laid down on the couch. 

“Of course. Let’s go to sleep, ok? We can talk more in the morning.”

Iwaizumi agreed and they walked to the bedroom. Once they were in the bed, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi and they fell asleep. 

Oikawa woke up to the sun shining in his bedroom. He stretched and reached over to touch Iwaizumi, but he wasn’t there. Confused, Oikawa got up and walked into the living space to see Iwaizumi cooking. Before he made his presence aware he watched him cook and to his shock, sing. His voice was melodic and tuneful and he could tell that Hajime had been practicing. Oikawa snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I didn’t know you could sing.” He said while burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“I started practicing for you.” He turned around to kiss Oikawa. “I’m making food from back home, is that ok?” 

“Yeah thank you.”

Once the food was ready, they sat down and ate. While they were eating, they talked about everything. Iwaizumi’s team he helped, Oikawa’s teammates, the bar, their friends back home, and more. 

“I missed having you around Hajime.” 

“I missed it too. I’m glad to see you.” 

After eating, they lounged around and cuddled. They spent the rest of the day catching up and holding each other. 

——

The next day Oikawa had an idea. 

“So I was thinking…”

“That’s never a good sign.” Iwaizumi laughed. 

“Hey don’t be mean.” Oikawa pouted. 

“Mhm, go on.”

“Well, you know how I perform at Emoción? I think we should write a song and perform together.”

Iwaizumi looked at him with surprise. “You want me to perform with you? I haven’t even practiced for that long.”

“I know it seems kinda rushed, but I think it would be fun! Plus what’s more romantic than singing a song together?” 

“If you think I’m good enough to sing in front of people, then I will.” 

Oikawa cheered and thanked him. “Let’s start writing it.” He pulled Iwaizumi towards his desk and they began to concentrate. They spent the day writing their song and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Let’s take a break. I can barely think straight.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his head. 

“That’s because you’re not.” Oikawa said and then screamed as Iwaizumi threw a pillow at him. 

“Wow you’re assaulting me now. How rude.” He said with a huff and walked out of the room. Iwaizumi followed after him and noticed Oikawa was putting music in his vinyl he had bought for the “aesthetic.” 

“Dance with me.” Oikawa pleaded. 

“If you want too. I’m warning you though, don’t be mad if I step on your toes.”

A soft, happy tune played out in the background as they danced together. The sunset allowed a warm glow around them as they embraced each other. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Oikawa said. “Don’t leave again.” 

Iwaizumi just nodded, not wanting to make anymore promises he knew he’d have to break. 

After their little break, they finished their song and Oikawa contacted (the bar name) and asked for a spot 2 days from now. He was granted it and they spent that time practicing. Oikawa would play the guitar to provide the background music and they’d both sing together. 

“Ok, let’s get dressed and head towards Emoción. Thank you for doing this.” Oikawa looked at him gratefully. 

“Anything for you, love.” Iwaizumi kissed his forehead. 

While they were walking, Iwaizumi’s nerves started to get the better of him and he started to freak out a bit. They entered the bar and walked towards the stage after talking with Elena for a bit. Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi was getting in his own head so he talked to him. 

“It’s going to be ok. If you really don’t want to do this, I’ll perform by myself and you can watch. I don’t mind.”

“No I promised you. It’s fine don’t worry.” 

Oikawa laughed, “Usually I’m the one telling you that.” 

They got on stage and were about to start. Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes and felt reassured. He could do this, after all, he had all he needed. He heard Oikawa start the music and they both began to sing. 

**Please listen to “Parent Song” by Jeremy Zucker before reading the next part. It’ll help you understand and you’ll know the tune. Thanks :)**

_ Italic is Iwaizumi  _

**Bold Text is Oikawa**

Normal text is them singing together 

  
  


Oh, my love, side to side

**I might look a bit older now**

**But I'm still the same kid I've always been**

**Changed the colour of my hair**

**But I still need you like I always did**

**Friends just finished college**

**And they're moving to the city where I live**

**So you might have to see me less**

**But it's nice to have somebody to miss**

_ I'm so looking forward to vacation _

_ Let's make up for everything I've missed _

_ Ooh, I'm so sorry for the things I do _

_ I hope it doesn't hurt your heart, it's true _

_ Go rest your mind, 'cause I still need you too _

**You left those old photographs**

**That I swear you'vе shown me a thousand times**

**And usually I fake a laugh**

**Whilе you're trying your hardest not to cry**

**We'll go walk the dogs out in the parks**

**The weather is perfect in the spring**

_ And I'll swallow my pride and try _

_ To tell you just how hard it's really been _

_ Ooh, I'm so sorry for the things I do _

_ I hope it doesn't hurt your heart, it's true _

_ Go rest your mind, 'cause I still need you too _

Hey, there's nowhere else I'd rather spend my day

I love you, I know sometimes I don't say

'Cause I know everything will be okay, be okay

**You keep calling just to say you miss me**

**Never know what I'm supposed to say**

_ I'm so sick and tired of the city _

_ I need an excuse to get away _

_ Can't believe it's already September _

_ Summer wasn't easy to enjoy _

_ Don't think I can make it to November _

_ I just really need to hear your voice _

**Ooh, I'm so sorry for the things I do**

**I hope it doesn't hurt your heart, it's true**

**Go rest your mind, 'cause I still need you too**

**I still need you too**

Hey, there's nowhere else I'd rather spend my day

I love you, I know sometimes I don't say

'Cause I know everything will be okay, be okay

——

At the end of the song, the crowd stood up and applauded. All around cheers and clapping could be heard, but all they heard was each other. They grabbed each other’s faces and kissed. Even though it was a long and rough journey to get to where they are now, it was worth it. They both knew there would still be rough patches, but now they were prepared. Nothing would separate them again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end thank you! 
> 
> I’m going to give a quick update about my sequel that I’m supposed to be writing right now for a different story “Atsumu’s Relapse and How Sakusa Fixes Him.” I’m so sorry for not writing more, I haven’t had any inspiration for it but hopefully in the future I will. It will be completed, I just need time. Thank you for waiting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.


End file.
